Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam
Though known as , she is actually a woman assuming a male identity. She is also the twin sister of Princess Ial and a major antagonist in Hikari Sentai Maskman. In the Philippine Dub, her gender changed into a Princess instead of a Prince and was renamed as Princesa Igamu (Princess Igam) and she was voiced by Honey Almansec also voices her twin sister, Princess Ial. Character History As the eldest, Igam was raised as a male in order to one day take the throne of the Igam Royal Family kingdom, although it was taken from her when Zeba overthrew them. Though both princesses were forced to work for Zeba, Igam's position and the belief she was male made her rise up into one of the commanders, where she believed that by manipulating Zeba or getting on the right side with him, she would be able to retake the throne someday from him. She can fire red lasers from her right gauntlet and blue from her left, and she is fiercely honorable and vengeful. Igam developed a hatred for Ial for disgracing their family name by falling in love with a human, wanting to kill her sister to restore the the Igam family's honor. But Zeba, using it to separate the sisters to preserve his dominion, prevented it. Since then, her sister's actions brought up by Baraba, Igam took out her frustrations on the human responsible: Takeru. One of her attempts in killing Takeru involves conjuring the Death Ring, a family tradition where the user uses up their energy to project an electrified force field; this was stopped when it became apparant to Tube that Takeru, not Igam, was going to ultimately win in the showdown leading to her own death for the sake of pride. Many of Igam's abilities and skills were associated with her royal family, which she tried to use as matters of honor and of her own power. When Baraba gained the Royal Underground Sword, Igam is forced to turn to the Igam Dragon, her family's guardian beast, for aid. Further, when underground refugees attempted to awaken the great Underground Knight Unas to assist in overthrowing Zeba's empire, Igam claimed him for her own usage due to its connection to the Igam Family, even after the one who becomes the knight turns out to be Maskman Akira. The duo work in collaboration until a massive Aura burst by the remaining Maskmen both change Akira back and weakens Igam to the point of revealing her true gender. When Igam's identity as a woman is revealed, having fought her with all his strength, Takeru hesitates to fight Igam and attempts to reason with her, even though Igam continued to try and gain power to overcome her gender and crush the team, even to the point of nearly gaining power from the lake that gave birth to Lethal Doggler. However, Kiros' manipulation of Baraba to gain the frozen corpse of her sister made Igam obsessively pursue him as part of a party that finally killed the thief knight, even as her reawakening sister did not care about him. When the Maskmen reclaim Ial, Igam continues to try and eliminate them and her sister until a summoning of the Igam Dragon releases to Ial a sphere with the truth regading Emperor Zeba and revealing his identity as the child of the traitorous Lethal Doggler and the prophecy that twin sisters would finally bring him down, thus connecting it to herself as much as to Ial. Igam tries to deny it and stays on the side of Zeba as he begins to emit evil particles in the atmosphere to both raise the Underground Castle and to fully cover Earth in eternal darkness. After much convincing from her twin and seeing the sacrifice of her ninja Fumin to protect her and the will of the family, Igam finally decides to turn her back on Tube and assists in using the Igam Family pendant to amplify the massive Aura burst of the Maskmen, destroying the evil particles and finally completely changing Zeba back into Lethal Doggler II to be destroyed by the Maskmen. Yet after all she had done herself and witnessing everything Tube had performed with herself among the commiters, Igam decides to abandon her former life while giving the Underground to her sister, becoming a Buddhist nun and walking on a solo path in hopes of someday finding redemption and peace. Turboranger clipshow Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam appears in the clips from Hikari Sentai Maskman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Monsters *'Skull Doggler' (スカルドグラー Sukarudogurā?, 5) – A spider-like monster under Igam which uses its parasite Skull (スカル Sukaru?) to latch onto people; this switches their heads to cause confusion. Akira fights the monster on his own. The others come to his aid after learning of the monster's ability to control his parasite over long distances. Akira blinds the Doggler to break its control, and Igam fully recombines the monster. This monster was blasted by the Shot Bomber and was destroyed by the Great Five. *'Saber Doggler' (サーベルドグラー Sāberudogurā?, 8) – A monster able to use bladed weapons, its Dark Freeze is used by Igam to encase the Maskmen in ice to suffer the Eternal Freeze. Akira gets the Maria Rose and thaws out her friends. After being blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Garaga Doggler' (ガラガドグラー Garagadogurā?, 13) – A plant-monster used by Igam to turn humans into Unglers by using its blood. Fumin uses the blood to assume the guise of Marina in order to gather "recruits" for the monster to put in Dark Energy Cocoons. Once Fumin is found out, this monster is blasted to bits by the Shot Bomber and then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Geruge Doggler' (ゲルゲドグラー Gerugedogurā?, 15) – This monster is used by Igam in a plan to cause panic. Its flower top Parasite Geruge (ゲルゲ Geruge?) spreads its seeds and the lion-like Doggler causes them to mature into Deadly Flowers to attack humans. Only the Carol Love flower can kill off the Devil Flowers. After being defeated by Pink Mask and then blasted by the Shot Bomber, this monster was enlarged and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Giba Doggler' (ギーバドグラー Gībadogurā 17?) – This spider-like monster is used by Igam to trap Takeru in a dimensional labyrinth. After making it out with the aid of his friends, Red Mask weakens Giba Doggler and blasts it to bits with the Shot Bomber. This monster was then destroyed by the Great Five. *'Kimen Doggler' (キメンドグラー Kimendogurā?, 21 & 22) – A monster thawed to aid Igam in destroying the Maskmen before they find the Galaxy Robo. The monster and Igam are forced to retreat when the Galaxy Robo appears. Once the Maskmen are able to pilot the Galaxy Robo, they blast Kimen Doggler to bits. It is revived and splits as its Parasite Kimen (キメン Kimen?) takes control of the Great Five with its Doggler in support. Galaxy Robo masters its Aura Power and manages to blast the monster off the Great Five before destroying it. *'Ragon Doggler' (ラゴンドグラー Ragondogurā?, 31) – A monster used by Igam to invoke the Igam Dragon. It supports Fumin in keeping the Maskman from interfering. After being hit by the Final Attack and blasted by the Jet Cannon, this monster was destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Guron Doggler' (グロンドグラー Gurondogurā?, 34) – A 300-year-old monster used by Igam to attempt to destroy the Maskmen. This monster is disguised as a handsome man named "Hikaru". He was to befriend Momoko and convince her to quit being a Maskman, but he falls in love with her. This provokes Zeba into destroying Guron's mind, turning him into a mindless monster. He is blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Time Doggler' (ダイムドグラー Daimudogurā?, 38) – This monster was used by Igam to open the Time Hole. It guards the hole while Igam and Fumin enter it in an attempt to kill Takeru as a child. The monster returns to its own time before the Time Hole closes, but is then blasted to bits by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Bard Doggler' (バルドドグラー Barudodogurā?, 40) – This monster is used by Igam to petrify Mai Kozuki, the last of the Melme Tribe that Zeba wanted completely exterminated. Its helmet Parasite enables the monster to heal itself. After losing its horn to the Maskmen, who use it to restore Mai's hand, this monster is blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Yoroi Doggler' (ヨロイドグラー Yoroidogurā?, 44) – This monster was used by Igam to hunt down Unas. It wears the Underground Knight's armor which attaches to the reincarnation of its previous owner. Once defeated by the Masky Blade, the monster was enlarged and is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Godai Doggler' (ゴダイドグラー Godaidogurā?, 46) – This monster was Igam's mentor who teaches her to be a man, coming to her aid after her identity as a woman is exposed. He takes her to the underground pond where this monster was born, using a spell to summon the monster's skeletal remains. Possessed by the monstrous spirit, Godai tells Igam to live for peace before being completely taken over by Bizarre Doggler. This monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon, and finds peace after being destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. Family *Princess Ial: Twin Sister Notes Portrayal *Both Igam and Ial were portrayed by Mina Asami. As a child, Igam was portrayed by and . Behind the Scenes *''To be added'' Villain Notes * Although her gender would not be revealed until later in the series (being the only one to do so), she is the second female villain to have a female underling who would be rivals with their series' Yellow rangers as her Underling Fumin is rivals with Yellow mask, preceded by Farrah who has Farrah Cat, albeit briefly as she is only rivals with Mika Kozumi(but not Jun) and Followed by Doldora who has Zaza who is rivals with Remi/FiveYellow. Aside from being the only one not to have her gender revealed until later in the series, She is also the only one not to be killed, instead choosing to redeem herself, and the only one whose hair is fully concealed. Appearances Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Underground Empire Tube Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains